


Untitled: A Space Opera

by lazilicious



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, can't get them out of my mind????, space babies, space fuckboy and space queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilicious/pseuds/lazilicious
Summary: Alpha has been saved, but what about the rest of the universe? With billions of millions of empty, unexplored space, a multitude of evils eagerly await to destroy the civilization of thousands of species. Once again, it's up to agents Valerian and Laureline to save the day. If only it were as easy as pummeling and punching enemies in the face, but their separate pasts brings more complication.Someone from Valerian's past has returned, but it's Laureline who must pay the price.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex? Change the music please.”

 

The lights dimmed and the astroship's artificial voice rang throughout the empty chambers. Cold steel and glittering lights. “Certainly. What is your preference?”

 

Laureline fingered the pearl earring that lay on the table before her. Just one, of course. She had lost the other one a few months ago in the midst of a wild and confounding adventure. Fastening it into her left ear, it remained a single stud that reminded her each day of just how broken and fragmented she had once been. 

 

“Mmm,” Laureline thought, pursing her lips. “Put on an antiquated playlist. And open the wardrobe please.”

 

It slid open just in sync with the sound of a hundred stringed instruments. A strange discord to the techno pop of today’s ages. “I like this song,” Laureline said, digging away through her dresses and uniforms. “What is it? I’ve never heard anything like this before.”

 

There was a moment of silence before the artificial intelligence replied. “My database confirms that this is Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D. It was composed around the late 17th human century and rose to popularity as a song included in wedding ceremonies.”

 

“Why that’s perfect! I’ve always dreamed of a swoon worthy traditional wedding!” Laureline rolled her eyes back and brought the back of her hand up to her forehead in a mock faint. “I doubt any other brides wore hyperspace guns instead of garters.” It clipped nicely in the nook of her thigh. “Or thrandium-plated aerospace armor.”

 

“You look dashing.” Alex’s artificial voice still managed to sound condescending.

 

“Thanks Alex.” Laureline slipped into the driver’s seat. “Stop being so emotional; you’re going to make me cry. I can’t have my makeup ruined on my big day, can I?” She reached to turn the steering to manual before reaching up and flipping off the far-reaching ship wings. “Update on my soon-to-be husband’s location, please.”

 

“My DNA search has located him on the planet Evasce. He has already completed part 1 of his mission, and has approximately 30 minutes left before completion.”

 

“Good. Right where he’s supposed to be.” The ship left exo-space, crushing her head against the seat and knocking the wind out of her lungs for the briefest moment. Just when the ship began to drop dangerously low, her hand shot out to grip the joystick. “Time for my moment. Wish me luck, Alex.”

 

“Good luck, Agent Laureline.”

 

“Trust me, I’ll need it.” She quickly stood over the ramp’s exit and examined her flight-suit one last time.  “It’s our first separate mission after all. Drop me when ready, Alex.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Here you go. Three tons of parevian dust, just as requested.” Valerian tossed the bag over his shoulder as he climbed up onto his hover-cycle, looking back just in time to watch as what was undoubtedly a new, fresh recruit stumbling with the bag. 

 

“Careful with that, buddy. Took me almost 2 goddamn hours of persuasion and knuckle-breaking to get that.” He pressed his fingers against the cycle’s pad, and it soon started up with a thrumming hum. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to finish my mission. A certain someone is waiting for me.”

 

“Wait just a second, Major.”

 

Valerian sighed and spun his head, tilting his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose to glance at the incoming Sergeant. “You have 1 second before I start speeding off, so start talking.”

 

“There’s someone on the phone for you, and he’s sayi-”

 

“Sorry friend, but it seems like your 1000 milliseconds just expired.”

 

“It’s important. Trust me: you’ll want to take this call. It’s the Commander,” The soldier held out the satellite phone, which Valerian took with a deep-sounding sigh.

 

“Agent Valerian speaking.”

 

“Greetings, agent. I trust the mission is going well?”

 

“As well as it can go when you assign me a dozen screwheads as my backup. Do me a favor, Commander. Next time you send me on a mission, either give me competent minions or don’t make it a solo one.”

 

There was an annoyed sigh from the other side. “Our technicians here at base have been routinely tracking you, and we’ve detected that you have a tail. Someone, or something, has been following you ever since the beginning of this mission. Have you experienced any sort of aggression or hostility from either civilians or military personnel?”

 

“It’s all quiet here, Commander.” Valerian absent-mindedly picked a scrap out dirt from under his nail. “It’s fine, don’t worry about. I’m sure it’s just some crazy fan.”

 

“Cockiness is not a handsome trait, agent. For your sake, I hope that it merely is just a fan. If it does turn out to be something more dangerous, then I trust you will be able to handle and eliminate it.”

 

“Duly noted. Alright, I gotta go. Thanks for the heads-up, commander.” Flipping his shades back on, he ended the call and handed the phone back to its owner. “Don’t worry about it, guys,” he said to the rest of the skeptical soldiers. “Just a booty call.”

 

He turned the handle, and sped away in a cloud of dust. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_ “Blerggrhhhh…” _

 

Laureline pushed the gun harder against the alien’s brain. “You better tell me the access code, or this bullet's going to find its way into your brain! Now, speak into the translator. Speak!” She jammed the handheld language translator up closer to the alien’s mouth.

 

_ “Bler _ -ish you never threatened me, you humanoid bitch!”

 

All Laureline did was power up the gun. 

 

At the sound of the gun’s whirring grew louder and louder, the alien’s eyes widened and it finally gave in. “Okay, okay! I’m not the security guard but I’ve heard from command that it’s I3EO4!”

 

“Good job. Now, have a nice nap” Laureline quickly flipped the switch to stun, and soon the alien was out like a light on the cold marble floor. Leaving it behind as a lump on the floor, she scanned her surroundings. 

 

“I3EO4, I3EO4…” Laureline whispered to herself as she sped quietly through the empty halls. More than once, she had scrambled around a corner to come face to face with a whole guard patrol. It was in those instances that she had thanked the heavens for all the personal training she and Valerian had gone through.

 

It took her 5 minutes and 34 seconds to find and enter the safe, grab the goods, and ram her way back to the entrance of the compound. Not her fastest, but also not her slowest. Soon, she was flying far and high above the barren surface of the desolate planet. The spaceship lay just outside the planet’s atmosphere; asleep in meditation just like she had commanded. 

 

“Let me in Alex.” The side of the ship opened as its lights began to blink, and Laureline pulled herself in with the handles on the side. The artificial gravity kicked in a second later, and she landed on her feet with years of practiced ease. 

 

“Welcome back, agent Laureline. I trust you were successful. Shall I restart our course once again?”

 

The ship was still empty and cold. She had been sailing on it for years and years, with so many memories, adventures, and tears. It had been her home away from home, and the one thing that she could always lean on. Yet why did it feel so lonely? It was such a tiny space, yet it felt so large and lonely.

 

“Set the course, please. I’m going to get changed.” Shedding off her suit, she placed it into the cleaner and donned on a more comfortable frock. “How long until we reach the destination? He didn’t tell me where: he just sent me coordinates”

 

“20 minutes.”

 

20 minutes later, her feet were immersed in warm grains of sand as waves whispered and tap-danced over each and every toe. The breeze teased her hair as she sat herself down and gazed at the bright blue sky above.

 

Valerian did tell her that he would bring her to the most beautiful beach in the whole universe. Here, everything was calm and serene. They could pretend that the outside world didn’t exist, and they were the only two beings in the whole world. 

 

Finally, she saw him like a star in the sky as he sailed towards the beach with his flight suit. He landed in the water, launching droplets of water and rainbows into the sky as he lazily removed his helmet and tousled his wet hair before fixing her with that easy, self-satisfied grin. 

 

_ What a playboy _ , she thought to herself. 

 

_ What an angel _ , he thought to himself.

 

“You’re late,” she said. “Why am I not surprised?” She narrowed her eyes in a glare, but it didn’t reach her smile. 

 

“Oh come on,” Valerian started taking off his suit as he waded up to the shore. “Why don’t you just admit how lonely you were while I was gone?” He didn’t stop walking until he loomed above her, his tall frame casting a shadow as she craned her head to look at him. 

 

“Oh Valerian,” she batted her eyes as she took his hand in hers and dragged him down until they were eye-to-eye. “You know I can never lie.”

 

He hadn’t thought it was possible, but his smile grew even bigger. “I’ll be the liar then.” Brushing away a stray hair from Laureline’s face, he leaned in closer until he could see the specks of gold in her ocean-blue eyes. “I missed you.” He stared at her lips: that plump, inviting mouth that was so perfect in every way. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Laureline slapped a hand over his mouth. “You’ve got to earn it, cowboy.” 

 

As she ran away, Valerian took a moment just to stare. She was a perfect angel, and the most devlish trickster, and she ran away with giggles and long legs over the sand dunes into the setting sun. Her arms flailing, her hair flowing, and her bright white smile more dazzling than any star. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

She had always beaten him in all the running training, and today was no different. When she had finally run out of breath and settled against the side of a large rock to get some rest, he was still nowhere in sight. 

 

Would this be their life together? Would one run so far ahead and leave the other to stay behind and clean up the mess. Laureline had always said that Valerian was the one scared of commitment, but now she wasn’t quite sure. Romance was, and never had been, her strength. 

 

“Someone save me,” she whispered to herself. “I can’t even understand myself.”

 

She heard footsteps behind her, and a deep voice. “I’d be happy to oblige, my fair lady. All you have to do is cooperate and no one will get hurt.”

 

Laureline quickly spun herself around, and unloaded ten shots in quick succession. When the noise ended, and the smoke cleared, she saw herself staring right into the face of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Dark, curly hair framed a square jaw with piercing green eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. He was handsome, and…. familiar.

 

Her arm was beginning to shake, but she continued to hold the gun up. “Who are you? Why are you here? If you don’t want any trouble, just back off. I’m with the government.” She held up her ID card for extra gravity, but the man didn’t even glance away from her face.

 

“You know me; you just don’t understand it yet.”

 

Where was Valerian? She looked over at the top of the hill, but didn’t see a single trace of him. It would be alright. This man was obviously delusional, and was probably seeking the nearby town. “Move aside, sir. If you’re looking for the closest city, it’s about 30 miles to the west.”

 

“I’m not looking for a town. I’m looking for you.”

 

Laureline tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes in confusion. “What?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The sun was too hot, and the sand was too soft. Valerian panted, searching across the vast dunes until he found the trail of familiar, tiny footprints. He was close, he was sure. The only thing that kept him moving was the promise of her soft lips and quiet moans and gasps. 

 

He was nearing the top when gunshots rang across the dry air, and his heart stopped in his chest. No longer walking, he sped into a full sprint. Each step felt like a thousand miles, and each heartbeat beat harder and harder until he felt as if he might burst. 

 

When he reached the top, and beheld the scene in front of him, the whole world seemed to stop. 

 

“Damien!”

 

The man’s head swiveled to look at him, a crazy smile on his face. He hadn’t changed a day since he was locked up in that prison. He still had that inhumane look in his eyes and the same air of arrogant confidence. No matter how many years would pass, Valerian could never forget how he looked; lit up by the backdrop of flames and the streams of blood running under his feet. 

 

“Valerian?” Laureline’s voice snapped him back to reality. “What’s going on?”

 

Thank the heavens, she was safe. Just liked the trained professional she was, she held herself in a warrior’s stance with her gun, set at ‘stun’, pointed at Damien. Even in such a situation, she had managed to hold herself calmly and peacefully. 

 

“Just come here, Laureline.” Valerian’s eyes never left Damien’s. “Quickly. Now!” Just maybe, if she followed his commands, they could make it out of this safely and fly away a hundred light years into space. Laureline began to take tiny, cautious steps towards him, lowering her gun and stretching her hand out for him to take. 

 

“I don’t think so, Valerian," Damien said in a condescending tone. "Why would I let such a pretty thing out of my sight?” With just ten feet left to go until she was back in his arms, Laureline found herself being pulled back by an invisible rope and she screamed when her feet left the ground. 

 

“Laureline!” Valerian launched himself into action, pulling out a dagger and trying in vain to grab her hand before it was too late. But it was only a matter of seconds before time ran out and Laureline was squirming against Damien’s enclosing arms. 

 

“I wouldn’t make any sudden moves if I were you. I’m awfully excited to give her a red necklace.” Damien dragged the dagger lightly across Laureline’s neck, and her eyes widened while she whimpered at the hint of pain. 

 

“Keep quiet, sweetheart,” Damien said, leaning in closer to her ear, “I haven’t finished with our fun just yet.”

 

“Let her go, Damien.” Valerian quickly dropped his dagger and held his hands in the air. “I’m the one you want, not her. If you just let her leave safely, then we can settle our differences.” Laureline was shaking head, but Valerian would be damned if he let her get hurt. 

 

“Who said it was you that I wanted? I’ve already got all I need, right here in my arms.”

 

Before he could respond, valerian found himself frozen in place as Damien raised his own gun. “Goodbye, Valerian. Don’t worry about Laureline; she’s got a big future ahead of her.”

 

Three things happened in quick succession: Damien’s finger pulled down on the trigger, Valerian’s vision began to dim as everything was tinged with black, and Laureline’s voice ran loud and clear. 

 

_ “Valerian!” _


	2. Chapter 2

 

There are a few things in life that are truly, unmistakably, revolting. Laureline wakes up to one of these: the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Black dots swim around her vision, at first, as she groggily awakes and flinches from all the bright lights. 

 

Mmmm, it’s so comfortable. She’s sitting on some sort of cushion, somewhere warm where it feels like she’s wrapped in a blanket made of the softest furs. This isn’t the cold, metal benches of the spaceship. Was she on some sort of mission? Valerian had probably gotten them in yet  _ another _ sticky situation. 

 

Valerian!

 

Now she’s fully awake with adrenaline seeping out of all her pores, and she rushes up to get out of the chair and…

 

There’s  _ chains _ . All she manages to do is chafe her wrists and cry out in pain before she’s yanked back down into the chair by her own momentum. She’s forgotten how much captivity hurts, and her mind immediately drifts to escape. Hair pin, loose button, she starts to think of anything that has even the slightest ability to get her out of this sticky situation. Picking locks can’t be too hard, even if it’s been a few months since she really worked her fingers. Laureline starts to do what she has always been good at: making plans and staying organized. 

 

First, get out of this damn chair. Next, find Valerian. Any escape holes? Air vents, locked doors… maybe there’s something in this room. She starts to look around,  _ really _ look around, only to find her captor’s face mere inches from hers. 

 

She screams, full and loud, but Damien doesn’t even flinch. “Let me out!” She starts twisting in her chair. “I don’t know what you want with Valerian and I, you sick fuck. Mess with us, mess with the government and the defensive council! You better let me out of my chains this  _ instant _ , or you’re going to find yourself in a prison cell with nobody except hungry, vicious Azuns as your only company!”

 

Her captor remains unfazed.

 

“Yeah, you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? You sick freak. I bet you’re one of those people who get off on pain. If it’s pain you want, then just let me out of these chains and I’ll really give you a good show!”

 

“My,” he finally says, “you really do have quite the temper don’t you?” His face takes on a look of clinical observance, like she’s some sort of foreign specimen at the center of the zoo. 

 

Laureline smiles. “I’ve got the fists to match the temper; want to see?”

 

“You were never like this,” he says. “All those years together, and I don’t remember anything quite like this. I must admit; I never would’ve thought you would have lowered yourself to this sort of life.”

 

“Lower myself?” Laureline narrows her eyes. “I’m doing just fine, thank you very much. You want to know much I make? 500,000 balerians a  _ year _ , dumbass! I swear to the heavens, the moment I escape from this shithole, I’ll drag you to my personal loft before I drop you off to prison! You still know nothing about me, even after all those years together…”

 

What?  _ All those years together _ …

 

Her facade of bravery drops. “What do you mean?”

 

Damien lowers himself so that his face is even closer. Laureline finds herself pushing against the back of the chair; squirming to find extra space so she can put some distance between herself and this creeper. 

 

“Do you really remember nothing?” It’s either disappointment or anger that makes its way into his voice. “We had a whole life together before that bug wormed his way into your life. You don’t belong in this era of technology and mechanization. You’ve always been simpler, more tender than those around you. Tell me, have you never once regretted the choice you made so long ago? What would you  _ really _ give to be back in the fields with blue sky and clouds above?”

 

_ “Mamere!  _ _ Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!” _

 

The memory flashes quickly before her eyes and Laureline is forced to close her eyes at the throbbing headache it brings. “I don’t regret any of my choices,” Laureline says. “I don’t remember anything about my past life. I’ve left it all behind.”

 

_ “Qui es-tu?” She’s wide-eyed, concerned, and curious. An alien has landed in the forest clearing in which she regularly forages for her fungi.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” the alien groans, clutching his wound with one hand and reaching around in the odd bag that he carries on his back. “I better have brought my translator.” He takes some sort of rectangular box in his hand, clicks it on, and bright lights, in colors she’s never seen before, pierce her eyes. _

 

_ It’s the devil! Her mother always warned her about Satan and his magic tricks! Laureline crosses herself and begins to recite a holy prayer.  _

 

_ “It’s fine, it’s fine,” the man says. Only this time, it’s in French and she can finally understand him. “Is there a hospital nearby?” _

 

_ “Hospital? Sir, I do not know what you mean.” _

 

_ “You know, with doctors?” When she still remains quizzical, he changes his word choice. “I mean, a healer. Someone with herbs and healing cloths.” With these words, Laureline finally nods her head with understanding.  _

 

_ “Yes, we do have a healer. Monsieur Dumand. Would you like me to direct you to him?” The man tries to stand and stumbles, and Laureline finds herself rushing to his side and helping him up by his arm. What strange clothes he wears.  _

 

_ “Thank you,” he groans. “What’s your name, mademoiselle?” _

 

_ “I go by the name Laureline,” she says as she accompanies the limping stranger.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Laureline,” he says at they edge closer to the open fields of the nearby town. “You can call me Valerian.” _

 

“Nothing at all?” Damien raises an eyebrow. He knows she’s lying. He’s just challenging her to continue.

 

“No.” Laureline would cross her arms if she could. “I had my memories manually erased. The time-space travel was going to tear apart my brain if I didn’t fully acclimate to one time period.”

 

“Think.” His cold hands grip the sides of her face and Laureline flinches at the tingles that go up her spine. “We’re not strangers, even though you might think we are. We’re very connected, you and I. Even more so than you and that filthy space parasite.” He flinches, and Laureline can only assumes that he means Valerian. “All that control. All that  _ power! _ ” There’s a maniacal grin now, and it’s even more uncomfortable than his hands on her skin. “We can take it all back, if you just choose to remember and leave everything behind!”

 

His grip gets tighter and tighter. Does he think that he can just squeeze those memories out of her head. It hurts! It’s too painful! 

 

“I don’t know!” She finds herself screaming and trying to pry his hands off of her face with her own. They were so cold, but now they burn like fire. What is he doing? He’s going to kill her. Oh heavens, he’s going to kill her if she doesn’t do what he wants. Remember? What does he want her to remember? “Please!” She truly can’t take any more. “Just stop! I really can’t remember!”

 

The pressure lightens and she can finally breathe when the anxiety fades away. 

 

He sighs deeply, and Laureline thinks this is it. She’s finally reached the end. He’s going to kill her and she’ll never be able to go on that blasted honeymoon with Valerian and that beautiful beach with his crooked smile and laughing eyes. A whole life of what could have been flashes before her eyes. 

 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Damien whispers. His eyes are softer now: understanding and clear. His hands move up to touch her chin with a gentle stroke before they’re in her hair, caressing her locks and cradling the back of her head as if she’s a child. 

 

“For what?”

 

She never gets an answer because his lips capture hers. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Agent Valerian?”

 

His eyes flutter open to the sight of sterile and cold white tiles. He  _ would _ get up, but it feels like every bone in his body is broken. He probably got injured, once again, in the line of duty. Yet another scar to decorate his body. He hates hospitals, doctors, and nurses, so he just closes his eyes and tries to fall back into a peaceful sleep. 

 

“Agent Valerian?”

 

“Agent Valerian?”

 

“Agent Valerian!”

 

This time, his eyes shoot open. People are just like flies, he thinks. Annoying and lingering. With great pain, he pulls himself into a sitting position on the edge of his cot. “Alright, alright,” he says, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remaining sleepiness. “I’m up. What happened this time? Gunshot? Dagger wound?” Even if the doctors prescribe medecine, it’ll just be ignored. Nothing some good whiskey and brandy couldn’t fix. 

 

“Just a combination of a stun and blaster shot. We’ve already fixed up any internal injuries.”

 

“Okay, I guess we’re done here. I’m going to grab some new clothes from laundry and catch up with Command.” He swats away a robot wielding a syringe. “Don’t bother with prescriptions or any of that shit. I’ll be fine.” Barefoot, he walks to the door. 

 

“Major? Do you remember anything?”

 

“Yes, I think I do.” He turns around to face the concerned doctor. “What I  _ do _ remember is that I’m due to get my paycheck at the mission center. Anything else?” Normally, he isn’t quite direct with people. For some reason, he’s just desperate to get his paycheck and get handed another mission. 

 

The doctor is concerned. He can tell by the frown on his face, the scrunched eyebrows, and the look in his blue eyes. 

 

Blue eyes. Dirty blonde hair. Laureline?

 

“Where’s Laureline?”

 

Jackpot. He knows this is what the doctors have been looking for in the first place because they shoot each other furtive glances. “That’s what we were planning to ask you, Major. We found you alone, injured, on the beach.”

 

“Where did he take her?” He starts to talk to the air. “Where did that bastard go?” Now, he starts in a sprint for the command center. When he tackles past their armored guards and nearly blasts the door off of its hinges, he enters a room full of soldiers staring in concern and pity. 

 

“Commander!” Breathing heavily, from exertion and panic. “Have you seen my partner?”

 

It’s the first time the Commander has looked remotely human. Just this once, there’s the tiniest shred of pity in his eyes. “I’m sure the doctors have told you already. You were the only one we found on the beach. Thank the stars that your tracking device was still functioning. The same could not be said for Agent Laureline’s. As of now, we’ve declared her missing.” He held up a hand when Valerian opened his mouth to protest. “Before you ask, yes. We have been using all our resources to try and fine her, but I’m afraid that all our efforts have come up empty handed.”

 

“What about Damien? He was there, on the beach! He took her!” His voice rises to a shout and people start to look concerned; almost worried. 

 

“Agent Valerian,” the Commander’s voice is still gentle, “you must still be delirious. Damien Gauthier is still under our control in prison. He has been, ever since that fiasco four years ago.”

 

“Check the records.” The commander gives the two soldiers to his sides a look of annoyance. “Check the records! Do it now, commander. I promise you, he is not where you left him.”

 

Fate has a funny sense of humor. The moment his sentence finishes, a soldier on the far side of the room calls for their attention. “Commander? You better hear this. I just spoke to the warden on A-115 concerning prisoner Gauthier. He was placed in a maximum security cell with minimal social interaction last we checked.”

 

“And now?” The Commander is known for his calm demeanor, but Valerian can almost feel a sense of despair starting to pool into his voice. 

 

“They’ve reported a breakout in the last week, sir. Three prisoners, including Damien Gauthier.” Everything’s silent for a moment before the Commander’s instinct kicks in. “Get me the warden on the phone. Right now! Everyone else, get back to your station.” He starts walking over to his holopad, and furiously punches in directions. Valerian is soon forgotten as the whole room erupts in chaos and frenzied motion.

 

Not entirely forgotten. The Commander stops before him. “Agent, go back to your quarters and get some rest. I can’t have you risking the leftovers of your energy on some issue that I’m sure we can patch up in a few days, maybe hours.”

 

“You don’t understand!” Valerian steps as close as he can. “Damien has her, and he won’t be as easy to catch as you think he is. Trust me, sir. This guy isn’t just devious, evil, or cunning. He’s astonishingly acute, and I can personally promise that  _ none _ of the soldiers in this room will be able to catch him. Please, Commander. I need all the resources you can give me if I’m going to get my partner back!”

 

“Back to your room, Major Valerian.” He walks away without another word, clearly thinking that all Valerian can do is go back to his room with his tail between his legs and whimper about his wounds. The Commander is a man of organization, planning, and design. For this reason, it’s why Valerian is the one who is labeled as rash, reckless, and impulsive. There’s no time for him to cower in fright and drown in his own self-pity. His partner, his fellow agent, the love of his  _ life _ is out there in trouble, and he would be damned if he sat here and did nothing.

 

Everyone told him, or ordered him, to go home. So, he felt not guilt at all as he ascended the ramp up into the spaceship. 


	3. Chapter 3

For the first few seconds after Damien had crushed his lips to hers in a overwhelming kiss, Laureline tried her best to scream. But no matter how hard she tried, with all her might, the only sounds that escaped were whimpers and cowardly moans of fear. With the chains around her wrists, she was completely powerless to try and beat him off. She couldn’t breathe! She started to get dizzier, and dizzier with each second that passed. 

 

Survival instinct kicked in, and with a strong chomp of her jaw, she bit down with all her strength. She heard a shout of pain, and then soon thereafter she found she could breathe again; albeit it in long and hoarse gasps. With each breath, her head cleared and her vision began to sharpen. First she saw colors, then blurred lines followed by distinct shapes, and soon everything was clear after a few blinks. 

 

“What,” she gasped, paused for air. “Is wrong with you?”

 

“What’s wrong with taking what’s mine?” Damien casually swiped a drop off of the cut on his lip. “You’ve got quite the bite, little cat.” His clinical eyes started to observe her again. “I apologize for being so frank. It’s been quite some time and I just could not control myself.”

 

Laureline was fuming. “You have no right!” As she twisted and turned in an effort to escape her chair, streams of blood began to trickle from her wrists. It hurt, but pain was a price she was willing to pay for freedom. Maybe, if she pulled with everything she had, she could actually force her wrists through the thick steel chains. Yes, the process might rip off some of her skin, but she had a feeling that things would get  _ much _ worse than this is she didn’t escape. This man, Damien, was unpredictable and therefore dangerous. Each second in his presence was like the countdown on an executioner’s clock. 

 

“Stop.” He had quickly walked over and put his hands over her own. “You’re hurting yourself.”

 

“You think I’m doing this intentionally? You’re the one who put me here!”

 

“It was meant to restrain you,” he said. “I had no actual intent to hurt you. I would  _ never _ . Let me offer you a proposition: if I get rid of those restraints, do you promise to stop attempting to escape?”

 

There would always be other ways to break away from this place. She lifted her shoulders in some form of a shrug. “I guess.”

 

With her affirmation, Damien pressed his thumbs to the fingerpad of the restraints. With his DNA confirmed, the lights turned green and the metal hinged open. Cool air settled on her wounds, providing a sense of relief on the raw blisters. 

 

What now? She promised not to escape, and she liked to stay true to her promises. Damien was just staring at her, peering at her with curiosity, interest, inquiry, and so many other sentiments. It made her uncomfortable, and gave her tingles and shivers that crawled along her skin like tiny insects. Confused, awkward, and feeling just a little bit anxious, she curled her feet up on the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs. Still, he stared at her. Wanting to look anywhere else, to have anything else to focus on, she began to look around the room. 

 

It was… very homely. The rustic wooden walls and floor gave her a sense of security, and the soft carpeting of the rugs that lay beneath her reminded her of a childhood she never had. The open window let in a breeze along with sounds of fluttering birds and crashing waves that she had not heard before in her anxious state. 

 

A window? She rushed up, and stumbled along to the curtains. She stumbled on the way there; her feet were bare but the soft carpeting tickled her toes. When she got to the window, she gasped at what she saw. 

 

She thought she had imagined the waves, but there they were in the distance; glorious crashing towers of azure and teal waters with white froth that bubbled and spewed. Cliffs towered over the beaches, with craggy stones and overlaying patterns of differently colored stones. Above the stones, birds with wingspans large enough to block out the sun circled and dived, some into the water and some back to their nests where chirping chicks awaited. Towards the inland, she spotted lush forests and uncountable species of vegetation with flowers that spanned all the colors of the rainbow. Mysterious shapes shifted their shadows through the branches; unknown animals and beasts. Everything here lived in harmony, nature and creatures living together in peace. 

 

It was, in one word, heaven. 

 

Laureline had been to many worlds and planets, each with something spectacular to call their own. Mountains of lava, underwater caverns, and so many other sights that she thought she had gotten used to. But this, this island that held a little slice of paradise, was something she had never witnessed before. Oh, if she could just lean out and touch it….

 

The moment her hand protruded even a centimeter from the edge of the window pane, some invisible force shocked her hand and forced her to pull it back. 

 

“A force field,” Damien said from behind, answering her question. “I couldn’t risk your escape.”

 

Of course. She had been foolish to even think that the building was unprotected. Behind every force field was a power supply; an achilles heel. If she could find it, then she could start planning a way out of this place. Damien would be foolish to think that she would sit quietly and follow along with whatever plan he had brewed, so her new goal was to make herself seem obedient and quiet. She grit her teeth; she hated being helpless. 

 

“Where are we?”

 

Damien walked over to the window to stand beside her. Laureline seized up in anticipation to flee at a moment's notice, but he looked towards the view and made no approach towards her space. “This is my personal fortress in one of the quieter corners of the galaxy. It’s taken me a long time to find this place, and even longer to make sure that no one else can or ever will.”   
  


“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“Did I not just answer it?” He looked down at her like she was an exasperating child. “This is the most secure place in the galaxy. Not even the deepest safes of the scheming government are as safe as this place is. I can’t tell you where we are; for my safety and yours.”

 

“My safety?”

 

“You’re with the most dangerous criminal in the whole galaxy, Laureline. Do you think your government will just accept you back? Do you think you can return to your relaxing life without an inkling of suspicion?”

 

“Who  _ are _ you?” If Damien really was the most dangerous criminal in the whole universe, then surely she must have heard of him before. Perhaps she would recognize him if she had been given a last name, but something told her that he would not be so forthcoming. 

 

“Of course you wouldn’t know.” Anger flashed in Damien’s eyes and he spun to face her. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he rendered her unable to move. “They’ve hidden everything from you. If it wasn’t for that damn Valerian, you would be right back where you belong.”

 

“Stop telling me riddles! Can you, for once, just give me a straightforward answer without hidden messages and innuendos? Is it really that hard?” She tried to shrug his hands off of her shoulders, but they did not budge.

 

“It’s really quite simple. I found you first.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I found you first. Did you think it was Valerian’s arrival that changed your life? Was he your knight in shining armor? I’m sure he replaced all your memories with the ones that he deemed fit.”

 

“He didn’t change any of my memories,” Laureline said, more trying to convince herself than Damien. “He needed my help when his particle translator broke in 11th century France, and decided to recruit me. I’m sure of it; there’s a record in the government archives with my name, birthdate, and everything.”

 

“You already know how manipulative your government is. Have you learned nothing from the pearls? From the planet Mul?”

 

He did have a point. She found no refutation; no argument or attack that she could use against his reasoning. What if her memories were not as reliable as she thought them to be? Whenever she tried to ask Valerian questions about her past, she would be answered with silence or a change of topic. He would try to play it off casually, but she could always tell by the faint tremor in his voice. 

 

“Think back.” Laureline knew that he was finally going to tell her everything. “You found someone crashed in the forest, did you not? He used a translator and you helped him to get to your town’s healer. After months and months, you helped bring him back to full strength as you got to know each other. He probably fell hopelessly and stupidly in love, and you probably thought he was sent by some Catholic god as an angel. Funny, then, isn’t it? He was supposed to protect you but he only brought death, when other time-travelers came and destroyed your village and everything you ever knew. That’s when he took you back, and you traded your peasant clothes for high-tech armor.”

 

“You just summarized it all better than I can myself,” Laureline said. “That’s how Valerian found me and we became partners.”

 

“That’s the problem! It wasn’t Valerian, the dashing and charming traveler that you found. It was _me_ , the criminal on the run who was in need of shelter and kindness. You may not remember, but I remember _everything_. The way you smiled at me when I fumbled with translations and the look on your face when you could play with all of my otherworldly devices. It was stupid of me, to become so emotionally attached. I was warned to stay away from my subjects, to keep a large distance and to kill if necessary. But I couldn’t.  You knew that I was already completely healed within just a week. I could have just completed my mission and gone back to my own time. For some reason, something about your eyes and the way your face lit up when I was around, I wanted to stay. Months passed, seasons changed and I started to get used to such a simple lifestyle. I could have built our own home, with our own livestock and dreams of happiness, if they hadn’t found me.

 

“You know how violent the human federation is. They have no respect for other life; no chivalry and no virtues. They can parade around with their masks of morality, but who are they fooling? When they finally found me in your time era, they came with guns blazing and machinery razing. It was quite easy for them to pass the deaths and fiery destruction of your village as just another passing in a long war between some feudal kings. Lucky for you, you were friends with someone well-versed in escaping and hiding.

 

“This is the part of the story where I am at fault. Somehow, when I was away trying to find my own weapons that I had hidden somewhere in the forest, they found you. When I came back to your screams, you were busy kicking a certain Valerian straight in the face while his fellow agents restrained you. Perhaps he saw the same fire in you as I did, because he stopped their triggers and merely rendered you unconscious before carrying you off in the distance. That’s when I threw away all reason. I abandoned all my training and just ran into the battle, where it took just a blink of an eye for me to put, once again, in chains.

 

“You can infer the rest. They interrogated you, and deemed you just an unfortunate witness and an unwilling participant. After a memory-wipe, you were presented as Valerian’s new partner. What choice did I have? All I had left was a life of crime and danger when I managed to sneak my way past some guards and security cells. Every mention of me was erased, in order to preserve your innocence and cleanliness. 

 

“I heard about you, once in awhile. You and Valerian, saving the world multiple times and bringing justice around the galaxy. Each time I heard a rumor, I rushed off, only to discover that you had already disappeared on another project.”

 

It was a lot to take in. Feeling dizzy, Laureline sat back in her chair. It was possible he was lying; making this all up as a way to manipulate her. But something deep down in her chest told her that he was right. It was like hearing the truth for the first time: like taking a deep gulp of air after being suffocated in deep dark waters. 

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Something larger is going on, even larger than the whole incident with Mul. Many brand it as evil and villainous, but I think that it will bring much-needed order. I made a deal, and they helped me to find you.”

 

Maybe Damien was right. Maybe his whole story was true, and not just some fabricated fairytale. Even then, what would happen? Laureline had no desire to throw away all that she had accomplished. Valerian was still somewhere out there, in the deep expanse of space, and she knew that he was looking for her. No matter what, she would find him. She  _ must _ .

 

“Listen to me, Damien, and listen good.” She stood up, trying to use her full height but he still towered over her by one foot. “That was a long time ago, and things have changed for the both of us. You don’t love me anymore, and I sure as hell don’t love you. Just let me go and I won’t tell the government anything about you or this place.”

 

Unlike she had hoped, Damien remained unfazed. If anything, he seemed amused. “You used to love me,” he said, “and all things of the past can be reincarnated.”

 

“No,” an exasperated Laureline half-said and half-snorted. “I never did and I never will. Do you really think I’ll just throw my life away and leave everything behind? Do you really think Valerian and I would just throw away our rings and promises? You must be the most foolish fucking man I’ve ever met, and my fiance is really quite stupid, if you really do think I could ever love you.”

 

As she spoke, a dark cloud was building in his eyes. “Rings?”

 

Laureline fished the necklace out from under her shirt. The gold ring collided with a sunbeam from an open window, to shimmer and gleam. 

 

In a movement faster than any machine, quicker than humanly possible, Damien reached his hand forward and ripped the necklace clean off of Laureline’s neck. She cried out with pain; she hadn’t been expecting such a response and suddenness of his movements jerked her neck forward in a painful way. 

 

He held it in his fist, and glared at it with such anger that it seemed to fill the whole room. Laureline took a few steps backward, intimated and meekened before she found her strength. 

“Give it back!” She took a step forward and tried to get it back, but Damien took a step backward at the same time so that she was still out of reach. 

 

“This ring is nothing but a misconception that Valerian has planted in your mind. He’s given you delusions and misbeliefs.” Damien closed his palm as if he couldn’t bear to look at it any longer. “I didn’t predict that things would have advanced so quickly between you two; my plans are all useless.”

 

Useless? Maybe he would let her go!

 

“I’m sorry, Laureline, for what I must do. You leave me no choice.”

 

What?

 

A sharp sting in her neck, the entrance of a syringe, and darkness. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_ He was stupid and careless; no surprise there. But this time, his actions had consequences and his decision to forgo chest armor cost him a heavy price. Last he had remembered, a lucky alien had landed a very lucky shot on a particularly unlucky day. He remembered watching the bolt, chasing towards him in slow motion as he pushed Laureline out of the way as her own eyes widened and followed the laser’s trajectory.  _

 

_ He really, truly thought that he was done for. His only regret was that he had never truly told Laureline how much he loved her. He should never have flirted. It was so meaningless.  _

 

_ Imagine his surprise when he awoke with shuttered gasps to see his angel’s smiling face. There were tears in her eyes, and he reached up to brush them away.  _

 

_ “Oh thank goodness,” she said, her tears dripping down to wet his face with tiny rivers. “I thought you were gone! Dead! Don’t you ever do that again, Valerian. You almost gave me a heart attack.” _

 

_ Just like usual, after their increasingly common near-death experiences, she would go right back to berating him. “Calm down, Laureline,” he said, pulling himself up into a sitting position and seeing the dead bodies of their enemies lying beside him. Of course she had exterminated the threat. “Why would I give up so easily when I’ve got you to come back to?” He cradled her face and tried to lean in while puckering his lips. _

 

_ Immediately, she pushed away from him and he fell back on the ground. “Back to your tricks like usual, Major Valerian.” She started walking away. “You better catch up before I leave you here!” _

 

_ He chuckled but stopped when it gave him the worst pain imaginable in his ribs. Maybe one day, she would say “truth” instead of “tricks”.  _


	4. Chapter 4

It took Valerian about a year to finally persuade Laureline to sleep in the room next to him. 2 years and 8 months later, she dragged a twin bed into their now shared room. (“Don’t get too excited,” she had said. “It’s just so we can be more ready for emergency missions.”) They started to share a bed when city suffered a particularly bad power outage in the midst of a nasty winter storm. Still, she would slap away his hands whenever they wandered too close. Sometimes he would be gone because of “personal business”. She also took those leisures. 

 

Now he was back to square 1. An empty side of the bed and cold sheets. 

 

The alarm went off, and it took a few seconds for Valerian to remember that Laureline was gone and unable to turn it off like she usually did in their morning routine. Now, he only had to grab one towel instead of two. Did they have to argue about the shower temperature? How long to brush their teeth?

 

He poured himself a cup of caf. Yes, it might have taken a while to figure out which buttons did what, and  _ maybe _ he accidentally burned himself in the process, but he was managing quite well on his own, thank you very much. With a fresh bandage on his hand, he stumbled his way over to the holo-computer. 

 

Valerian never would have thought that he would be in this position. 

 

_ “Commander, please!” Valerian struggled to keep up with the taller man’s stride. “She’s just an innocent girl who just happened to cross paths with the target. She can’t be held accountable for anything he’s done. Hell, she doesn’t even know his true identity and purpose!” _

 

_ “We leave no witnesses,” the Commander said. “You should remember that, Major. If we send her back to her time, we could cause complications in the time-space continuum. Our very existence could be threatened and history as we know it would be entirely different. If we leave her here, we would be forced to execute her so as to remove any evidence. You know which option we have to choose.” _

 

_ “There’s another option you’ve forgotten. Do you remember what we did to that one witness in the drive-by shooting? The memory wipe?” Valerian saw the Commander’s mouth open in preparation for a rebuke, so he continued. “It won’t be so hard to do that on her. Besides, I’ve witnessed her combat skills firsthand, and we really could use a fighter like her on our team.” _

_ The Commander actually began to laugh. “Really, you can’t seriously be thinking that we could recruit her into our program?” _

 

_ “Commander, I will personally take full responsibility for any disaster that could come out of this. At least give her a shot at life, Commander. It isn’t fair for us to kill her so inhumanely without even an explanation. She doesn’t deserve this, and you know it. This isn’t what the Human Federation was created for. We’re supposed to help, not harm!” _

 

_ Both of them paused in their walks to stare into the one-way window at the battered and bruised peasant that lay on a white cot behind the glass. Her dirty blonde hair and bloodied lips were a sharp contrast to the stark cleanliness of the sterile room that she had been placed in. Her eyes twitched, and Valerian knew that even unconscious, she still possessed the strength of a thousand men. He was sure that deep inside, under all the numbing and sedating drugs, she was screaming and fighting.  _

 

_ The Commander sighed, likely seeing and thinking the same thoughts. “I’ll talk this over with the minister. If he agrees, which is unlikely, you must promise me to take full responsibility.” _

 

_ “I will, Commander.” His fingers raised up to touch the glass. “I’ve decided. I want her as my new partner.” _

 

He knew that the memory wipe was completely unnecessary. They could have gone the hard path, with years and years of adaptation classes until the anger would finally fade from her eyes. But if he had to admit the truth, Valerian only chose the memory wipe out of selfishness. It would allow him to tell her  _ his _ version of her past, and fill her eyes with laughter and playfulness instead of anger. It was wrong; that he understood. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. It had given them such wonderful times together.

 

As his eyes fluttered over the map of the known universe that flickered to life on the holo-computer, his mind remained elsewhere. 

 

Would Laureline be mad at him? No doubt she would still yell at him for “getting here so late” or “letting me get captured in the first place.” Those things would never change. But even for Valerian, this was a low blow. Yes, he may treat her unkindly, take her saving schematics for granted, but a memory wipe? A lie that he carried for years and years? Something told him that this was a betrayal that would not be easily solved with a slap to a cheek or a punch to the nose. 

 

For the first time in a while, Valerian really,  _ really _ hated himself. He had fucked everything up. Chasing little trivial things while the only person that ever mattered stood by his side. 

 

It had been over an hour since he woke up, and he hadn’t gotten anything done besides daydream and reminisce on good times gone by. He needed motivation; something to crank up his gears and grant him enough energy to burst off into the stars and get the girl back. 

 

Something glittered on the bedstand, and he walked over to find his reflection staring back at him from the luminous sheen of glistening pearl. It was a dainty necklace; one that Laureline had managed to salvage from her ancestral home. It was probably worth next to nothing. He had always asked her why she would wear such a worthless trinket if he could buy her the most dazzling jewels in the universe. Honestly; he could buy her a diamond bigger than her head if he wanted to. She would shake her head and scoff as she clasped the rusty chain onto her slim neck.  _ You don’t understand, _ she said.  _ You never will _ . 

 

But now, he does. It wasn’t the monetary value that drove her to wear it. It wasn’t even the stylistic aesthetic of it that made it so appealing. She wore it because it was her reflection. It didn’t belong in this time period; it was always the outlier, the loner. Others were polished and dainty, but she was rugged around the edges. 

 

When he closed his eyes, praying for something (anything) that might help, he had the  _ strangest _ vision of palm trees, towering cliffs, and crystal clear waters crashing around the stone walls of a sturdy fortress. Blonde hair, so familiar, was swept side to side by the breeze wafting in from the window. He,  _ Laureline _ , closed his eyes to feel a wave of depression crash over him,  _ her _ , as her fingers bounced back from some invisible shield. 

 

Oh no.

 

He had been there, the island, a grand total of once, when he was tasked with bringing some drug boss’s empire down. It was in some far reach of the universe, in some godforsaken place that had been uncivilized for centuries. The mission was a pain in the ass; the compound was one of the most heavily guarded buildings that he had ever had to break into. Afterwards, the government had inactivated it and turned on a planet-wide force field. 

 

Theoretically, someone could turn that shield off. Hypothetically, someone could erase its trace from the government’s archives. Conceivably, someone could hide there for years and years, if necessary. 

 

His legs were moving before his brain started functioning, and he soon found himself sitting in the driver's seat with his fingers pushing the ignition buttons and gripping the joystick with determination. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too late. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

This time when she woke up, she happily noticed the absence of chains. She had been gently placed on a bed, a blanket tossed over her body and a pillow placed under her head. Damien was treating her too nicely. Something was wrong. When she swung her feet over the edge of the mattress, she made sure to keep quiet. But when she carefully turned the door’s handle and slid it away to open up to a hallway, she found herself staring right into Damien’s blue eyes. 

 

He stopped her fist when it was just inches away from his throat. 

 

“This early and already fighting? I take it you’re a morning person.”

 

“Cut the crap.” She started to groan from the effort to trying to push against the hand that he had placed over her fist. He was eerily strong; stronger than any human. Obviously he had taken some special enhancements. 

 

No matter how much she pushed, he didn’t budge a single inch. In fact, he seemed amused at the way her eyes crinkled and her muscles shook. Easily and smoothly, he pushed her fist back until it was at her side, but he still held on. Leaning forward, like a bird of prey, he looked down at her with eyelashes like curtains over his eyes. What was he going to do? Sprout fangs from his mouth and bite her neck? Burn her with lasers from his eyes? Kiss her?

 

On that last thought, he abruptly pulled away, as if he had  _ sensed _ her discomfort. She shook her head to clear it. That was impossible; it’s not like he could read minds, right?

 

“I’ve added some clothing to your wardrobe.” He walked over and pushed against the wall to reveal a hidden closet. After rummaging around for a few seconds, he pulled out a dress. It was made of flowy material, and was a solid grey. Still, she would much rather wear pants or other more practical articles of clothing. When she voiced these concerns out loud, Damien shook his head. 

 

“Perhaps another time. You’re going to meet someone important today, and trust me when I say that it is for your own safety that you make a good impression.” He tossed the dress to her, and she caught it with her honed instincts. “Go ahead now. I’m sure I got your size correctly.”

 

She was about to take off the clothes that she currently had, but he was still standing in the corner. Arms crossed against his chest and everything. Watching her, always. As if she were some sort of tempting morsel. 

 

“Can you look away?” She didn’t even try to mask the distaste from her voice. 

 

“I’ll do as I please.”

 

She rolled her eyes. He would pay for this later, she promised herself, when she would finally overpower him and force him on his knees. Maybe she’d toy with him a little before turning him in. Make him cry and beg for mercy. For now, she just turned around and quickly slipped everything off before throwing the dress on in record speed. It had buttons and zippers and flowy fabric that was harder to navigate than a labyrinth. By the time she finished and turned around, she imagined that more than a few seconds had passed. Enough time for Damien to see  _ everything _ . 

 

His eyes were lingering on her chest, and when Laureline self-consciously crossed her arms to provide some cover, he was looking at her face again. His eyes were softer. The ice in his eyes had melted into tropical water. 

 

“You look good.”

 

He said it in a way that wasn’t critical or sarcastic like Valerian’s. It was genuine, and it made her feel uncomfortable, to the point where the only thing she could do was pick at the hem of the dress and chew on her cheek for a response that never came. 

 

“There’s one more thing I have to do.” He walked back over to her and took something out of his back pocket. He held it up for her to see; a glistening ruby on a gold chain. He clasped it on quickly, before she could slap it away.

 

“I hate jewelry.” Maybe the anger in her voice would make him take it off.

 

“It’s not just jewelry. It’s a tracker and a control device. It’ll let me know where you are at any point in time, and it can render you immobile if I so wish it.”

 

“So… it’s a slave collar.”

 

“No, it’s just a security device.”

 

“Does a security device take away all my freedom? Does it lower my status to some sort of  _ animal? _ This charade has gone on long enough!” She stomped her foot and cracked her knuckles. “I don’t know what you’re planning with all your pretty dresses and fancy castles. I don’t want any part of it, and you need to bring me back to Alpha safe and sound before more agents start tracking your ass down and blasting it to pieces.” When she finished ranting, she reached up to her neck and tried to tear the chain away. To her surprise, it didn’t budge. When she put in a little more strength, it  _ still _ didn’t move. 

 

Damn! He probably put some sort of unbreaking charm on it. Annoyed, frustrated, and just so  _ done _ with everything that happened since her abduction, she let out a scream and launched herself towards Damien in an effort to tackle her to the ground. 

 

She stopped in mid-air. Rather, something stopped her. She stayed perfectly in place, with only her eyesight and her breathing to call her own. Her body was disobeying her! This was what Damien had been talking about. 

 

With her unable to move, he walked over and gently lowered her arms. Maybe he sensed the daggers that she was glaring at him, for he averted his eyes and looked at her hair instead of her eyes. Gently, as if he was putting all the effort he could into making sure that she would feel no discomfort, he lifted her up and started to carry her into the hallway. 

 

They walked for quite a while. No matter how much she tried to compel her muscles to move, Laureline found herself trapped between his chest and his arms as he walked her along metal walls and steel doors. On and on and on, for miles and miles before they stopped before a door that was bigger than all its predecessors. Two guards stood next to it, and they gave Damien a nod when he placed his hand on a scanner and it blinked green. With the doors quietly opening, they entered a dark room. 

 

She couldn’t see anything except for one or two lights that illuminated the pathway Damien was carrying them on. Her heart started to pump with adrenaline when Damien finally came to a stop before what looked like the back of a giant throne. 

 

He placed her feet back on the ground as she was still frozen, and positioned her arms so her hands were demurely clasped together. 

 

“Master.” He knelt to the ground as Laureline stayed frozen in the position he had forced her in. “I have brought the girl as you commanded.”

 

The throne slowly spun around to face the pair. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Valerian, sitting in his chair and glancing outwards at the twinkling of stars, suddenly felt a burst of fear. 


End file.
